monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Alexa Blue
''Alexandra "Alexa" Blue - przyjazna Duszka Morska, lubiana i mająca własny styl i charakter. Klasyczny potwór Duch morski to połączenie klasycznego ducha i potwora morskiego. 'thumb|left|167pxDuch''' – w folklorze ludowym i według spirytystów ludzka istota, żyjąca po śmierci fizycznej ciała człowieka, bytująca w świecie pozamaterialnym. Zgodnie z doktryną spirytyzmu duchy żyją w świecie niewidzialnym, znajdującym się poza czasoprzestrzenią świata materialnego; w innym wymiarze bytowania są wszędzie, przesyłają komunikaty za pośrednictwem mediów lub bezpośrednio. Według tej koncepcji duch i dusza są synonimami. Potwór Morski - '''to stwór zamieszkujący morza, inaczej zwany Fishman. Istnieją różne odmiany potwora, ale Potwór z Loch Ness jest najpopularniejszy. Relacje Alexa przyjaźni się z Sharlote, Shaileen i Valentina Sweet oraz z kuzynem. Nie ma problemu z zawieraniem przyjaźni Zwierzątko Niko to skaczący blond labrador. Jest bardzo śmieszny i czasami nieogarnięty, Niko jest bliźniakiem Puni Hela Shaileen. Osobowość Alexsa jest bardzo przyjacielska, ale czasami, gdy się rozgada, to zaczyna mówić po Ukraińsku i trudno ją zrozumieć, dba o ekologię i przyrodę. Jest mistrzynią wysłuchiwania innych i doradzania. Nie ma szczęścia w miłości. Miłość Alexsa nie jest romantyczką, nie przepada z a chłopcami. ''"Chłopcy są z jeziora, a dziewczyny z morza" ''Alexa w pamiętniku''' Rodzinka Alex jest spokrewniona z rekinami i rekinołakami. Jej znaną kuzynką jest Marina Blue, Rose Blue, Alex Blue. Ubrania Basic '- Alexa jest ubrana w czerwono-niebieską bejzbolówke i czarną koszulkę, jej spodnie są tęczowe do kolan. Buty to adidasy w kolorze czarno-niebieskim, na szyi ma ząb dinozaura. Jest uczesana w kitkę. '''DOTD '- Jest ubrana w niebieską sukienkę i czarny żakiecik, i czarne buty na koturnie zapinane na rzepy. Na szyi ma ząb dinozaura. Jej włosy są rozpuszczone i proste. 'School Out '- Duchowa dziewczyna ma niebiesko czerwoną sukienkę zapinaną pod biust i błękitne kabaretki oraz czarne trampki firmy Converse, włosy są lokowane. 'Gloom Beach '- Alexa ma czarne okulary przeciwsłoneczne "muchy", niebieską koszulkę na ramiączka i granatowe spodenki przepasane zieloną wstążką. Na nogach ma czarne sandały, a w ręku czerwono niebieską deskę. '''Skull Shores - Duszka ma na sobie białą koszulkę z kolorowym wzorkiem i supełkiem przy pępku, białą chustę w czarną kratę i jej nogi przyozdabiają szare klapki na koturnie. Jej włosy są uczesane w dwie kitki. Dead Tired - Maska Blue jest czarna z fioletowymi pęknięciami. Koszulka jest czerwona z szarymi rękawami i niebieskie spodnie wraz z niebiesko-brązowymi kapciami dopełniają zestaw piżamowy. Jej włosy są rozpuszczone. Sweet 1600 -''' Alexsandra jest ubrana w czarną marynarkę, białą koszule i niebieski krawat, niebiesko-granatowe legginsy do kolan i pantofle w takich samych kolorach jak legginsy, i jest uczesana w proste włosy, i w jej włosy jest wpięta niebieska spinka w kształcie błyskawicy. '''Ghouls Rule - Wkrótce dodam... Roller Maze-Alexa ma na sobie czerwoną koszulkę na jeden rękaw, niebieskie spodenki z skrótem Roller Maze i zielonym ściągaczem i pomarańczowymi rękawkami. Na ręku ma czarną rękawiczkę, a na nogach czerwono-czarno-niebieskie rolki. Jej włosy są uczesane w warkocz. SuperHeros '- AmazingAlexa do walki ze złem ubrała dość kolorowy komplet. Ma na sobie strój kąpielowy z kołnierzem, pod to legginsy i bluzkę na długi rękaw we wzorek z łuskami. Wszystko to w kolorach niebiesko-czerwono-żółtym. Kozaki mają nietypowy obcas-harpun-i sięgają aż do kolan. Mają wycięcia na płetwy. Dodatki to kolczyki-czerwone harpuny, czerwone rękawice (też z wycięciami) oraz dwa harpuny-broń; jeden na nodze(mniejszy) i na plecach (większy). Maska jest w kolorach różowo-żółtym, widać trochę zieleni. Chichot wzorował się na basic, ale że najadł się czekolady, użył za dużo kolorów :D Chichot Pospolity (dyskusja) for LB111,wspaniała rybcia Aplaus to Smieska222 Cechy Charakteru *'Przyjazna '- ta cecha pozwala Alex zawierać wyjątkowo długie i trwałe przyjaźnie *'Opanowana - 'cecha opanowania jest wyjątkowa, ponieważ chroni Alex przed nagłymi atakami stresu lub złości *'Godna zaufania - 'Wyjątkowa cecha, którą powinien mieć każdy potwór *'Umiejąca wysłuchać - 'Dar, który sprawia, że Alex jest wyjątkowa i umie wysłuchać *'Współczująca - 'Ta cecha mówi o miękkim serduszku Alexi *'Wesoła - 'Wesoła aura Alex wszystkich razi wokoło Wydarzenia historyczne które przeżyła *Chrzest Polski *Rozbicie dzielnicowe *RP Obojga narodów *Bitwa pod Wiedniem *Rozbiory Polski *I wojna światowa *II wojna światowa *PRL *Współczesność ;3 DDD '''Ksywki:'Alex, Rybcia '''Ulubione powiedzonko: '''Hey Rybko!,Ahov! '''Najbardziej lubi: Plastyka,wreszcie mogę się wykazać! ...a najmniej:'''Wf,brrr aż ciarki przechodzą '''Zwierzak: '''Piesek Niko,uwielbia skakać i jest blond '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: czerwony i niebieski 'Ulubiony kolor: '''Kremu widzialności.Nie wiadomo kiedy znikne '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' Jej obszerny pokój wypełnia łożko na piętrze z biurkiem i wiszące siedzenie-kula.Łóżko ma zamiast schodków zjeżdżalnie 'Ciekawostka: ' Ciekawostki #Duszki morskie uwielbiają muzykę #Alexsa jest mieszanym gatunkiem ducha #Gdyby Alex występowała w odcinkach, Weronika Łukaszewska podkładałaby jej głos. Galeria Alex_DOTD.png|DOTD Alex_DT_N.png|DT Alexsa_Blue_SOo.jpg|so GBb.jpg|GB SS.jpg|SS Sweet 1600.jpg|Alexsa Sweet 1600 Alexsa Classrom.jpg|Classrom Alexy skull.png|Skull Znikająca Alexsa.jpg|Znikam! Alexsa gs.jpg|GS Tapeta Alexsa.png|Alexsa Blue na tapecie :) By Echolette Alexsa Blue 001.jpg|Dla LB od Maki alexsia GR.png|Wreszcie wyczekiwana (CHyba przez Maki-96) Alex GR st alex.jpg|Scary Tales Oli 6.jpg|Alex DDG Ola.jpg|Moje wszystkie postacie :3 DSC_0407.JPG|DDD Wspomnienia z Syberii.png Muzyka-czyli moja pasja.png|Muzyka-czyli moja pasja! AB HC.png|Haunt the Casbah Bio base.png|I jeszcze jeden i jeszcze raz,nowe BIO niech żyje nam Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:AB111 Kategoria:Polska